escapethenightfandomcom-20200214-history
Shane Dawson
# * Shane Dawson, n icknamed The Renegade, was invited by Joey Graceffa to dinner at his newly acquired Estate, which was haunted by an ancient Evil and could only be found by traveling to the 1920s. Shane was secretly a member of the Society Against Evil, and was really at the party with the mission of destroying the Evil trapped inside the house. However, the Evil of the House poisons Shane, giving him only 15 minutes to live. The other guests attempt to cure him, but fail. Shane leaves a note in his jacket about what they need to do to escape the estate, telling them that they had to find four Ancient Artifacts that were hidden behind puzzles and clues marked by the Society’s symbol. He is later collected by The Collector and has his soul put in her Jar of Souls to be feasted on. Role Season 1 Episode 1 - An Invitation Shane was excited to be at a party that was themed to the 1920s. Before dinner was served, Shane and Eva want to go looking around the house. Shane knows that Joey knew something was up with the mansion and they go anyway. When they get upstairs, they saw Sarah dragging a body across the hall. When Shane gets back to the dinner table, he gets poisoned and they have to find an antidote by answering riddles. But, they take longer than the 15 minutes and Shane dies. After he dies, they find out that Shane was a member of the Society Against Evil. Season 3 Episode 10 - The Carnival Master Shane is seen dead when Joey looks into The Carnival Master's crystal. Season 4 Episode 1- Collecting the Dead: Part 1 Shane is spotted by Liza in The Collector's jar of souls. Thumbnails Ep1.jpg|Shane Dawson alongside Joey Graceffa and Eva Gutowski for the thumbnail for Episode 1 An Invitation. Mid-SeasonRecap thumb.jpeg Gallery 05E59E69-EA69-4AB5-AC24-0736FA72B66D.jpeg|Shane arrives at The Estate. CE543DAD-1942-4FF5-B9DE-C14DDA8F412B.jpeg|Shane’s first confessional in Season 1. F773C89F-886C-4F6A-926D-0DA1157B2947.jpeg|Shane threatening Sarah. 6B263D0C-5D8D-4A33-B9FF-18AD9729313C.jpeg|Shane is poisoned by The Evil and begins to cough up blood. Shane Dawson (Poisoned).jpeg|Shane’s dead body after the guests fail to cure him. 84471BB0-4303-4F10-8B43-D9965EEFD301.jpeg|Shane as he appears in the Season 1 intro. CEAC0E38-2274-4BEE-BA4D-3B8A00D86C0E.jpeg|Shane appears in The Carnival Master’s Crystal. BA87012F-9B71-4061-8A77-31BF7D7AD1C2.png|Shane’s soul being kept to be feasted on by The Collector. Quotes *"I know what you are doing." - To Sarah, showing he knows what she is up to and what he saw her doing. *'Y'all jealous" - To the group, after receiving the note from Arthur Trivia * Having more than 21 million subscribers, Shane is the most popular youtuber to ever appear on the show. * Shane is the only guest to have died in the first episode of a season. * Shane is also the only guest known to be a part of the Society Against Evil. However, since he was revealed as a member, Joey Graceffa, Matthew Patrick, and Nikita Dragun have all become members. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Escape the Night Category:Season 1 Category:Cast Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season 1 Cast Category:Protagonists Category:First Victims Category:Characters on Thumbnails Category:LGBT+ Category:The Dawson Family Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Six Million Subscribers Category:Seven Million Subscribers Category:Eight Million Subscribers Category:Nine Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Trapped in the Carnival Master's Crystal Category:Society Member Category:Eleven Million Subscribers Category:Twelve Million Subscribers Category:Twenty One Million Subscribers Category:Seventeen Million Subscribers Category:Thirteen Million Subscribers Category:Fourteen Million Subscribers Category:Characters killed who weren't voted for Category:One-Time Characters